


Take Another Look Before It Goes, Days Are Only Footprints in the Snow

by silent_rage



Series: A Bundle Of My Children's Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Filipino Character, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Japanese Character(s), LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, also im sorry but no one can stop me from making all my titles be from songs, and now im doing a text fic based on my comic/story aha ha, im sorry now that i dont care about who sees my work i wanna post so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_rage/pseuds/silent_rage
Summary: Ian added Jolene and Charlotte to a groupIan renamed the group chat 'Date Already.'Ian has left the chatJolene: Did he just-Charlotte: he really just did that i-Jolene: When is he going to realize we're already dating?
Relationships: Charlotte Rayne/Jolene Eguillos, Charlotte/Jolene, Charlotte/Jolene/Shell, Ian/Royal, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: A Bundle Of My Children's Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953616





	Take Another Look Before It Goes, Days Are Only Footprints in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is still in its experimentation phase!! honestly its just gonna get random lmao ;p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contact's!
> 
> note to self: update chapter with drawn pictures

**Charlotte's Contacts**

[ picture ]

Ian

contact name - Scary 

-

[ picture ]

Royal

contact name - Majesty 

-

[ picture ]

Jolene

contact name - Bby

-

[ picture ]

Aiko

contact name - Foxy

-

xxx-xxx-xxxx

Richard

IGNORE AT ALL COSTS

**Ian's Contacts**

[ picture ]

Charlotte

contact name - Rayne

-

[ picture ]

Royal

contact name - Royalty

-

[ picture ]

Aiko

contact name - Feline Menace 

-

[ picture ]

Jolene

contact name - Eguillos

-

[ picture ]

Ross

contact name - Boss

**Royal's Contacts**

[ no picture ]

Charlotte

contact name - His Child

DO NOT SHOW IAN THIS CONTACT NAME, EVER

-

[ picture ]

Ian

contact name - Husbando 

-

[ picture ]

Aiko

contact name - Cat wannabe 

-

[ no picture ]

Jolene

contact name - Future Rayne

-

[ no picture ]

Ross

contact name - Clown

**Aiko's Contacts**

[ picture ]

Charlotte

contact name - Ghost

-

[ picture ]

Ian

contact name - Wizard

DEFINITELY SHOW CONTACT TO IAN

-

[ picture ]

Jolene

contact name - Alien

-

[ picture ]

Ross

contact name - Pushy

DO ANYTHING TO MAKE HIS DAY WORSE

-

[ no picture ]

Richard

contact name - Asshole

MAKE SURE TO MAKE HIS EXISTENCE HELL

**Jolene's Contacts**

[ picture ]

Charlotte

contact name - My Everything

MAKE SURE TO GIVE LOVE AND SUPPORT

-

[ picture ]

Ian

contact name - Caretaker 

KEEP EYES ON HIM.

-

[ picture ]

Royal

contact name - Royal

-

[ picture ]

Aiko

contact name - Swiper 

-

xxx-xxx-xxxx

Richard

_**DELETE** _


End file.
